count_to_60fandomcom-20200215-history
Gizoogle
Gizoogle is a site that Sling often uses to translate text into gangster. It's offensive and the sppf staff probably hate it, but who cares lol. Click here for Gizoogle What you do is type a web url into the search bar and it gives you what the page would look like after messing with the text. If you don't feel like translating an entire page, just use the Textilizer. Example of the Textilizer Listen, Jenna. This is Swampsperts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I been anxiously awaitin mah signature fo' nearly seven muthafuckin years now, nahmeean, biatch? I had ta pay $11 fo' one minute of internizzle access ta post dis yo, but I hope you gonna receive mah message. Jenna, you all thatz on mah mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Ever since you agreed ta be mah pair on tha 'pairing' thread, afta I busted you mah embarrassin private message, I've dreamt of not a god damn thang but dat luscious picture of Melody you have up in yo' avatar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I had nuff all dem horny-ass encountas since dis dizzle yo, but none of dem was as scandalous as you, mah love. Da past six n' a half muthafuckin yearz of waitin fo' mah signature done been rough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Muthafuckas have begged mah crazy ass ta give up all hope, dat since you aint logged on dis joint since tha 15th of November, you not comin back. But alas, mah love, I would never dig them, as they sit upon thronez of lies n' slander playa! All they set up ta do is break mah ass, n' I can entrust you wit it, knowin dat you aint NEVER gonna turn yo' back on me like they all believe you will! I lived underground, up in a cold-ass lil cellar, fo' bout 5 months up in waitin fo' yo' response. Dat shiznit was then dat I realized no one can replace you, n' you tha object of mah affection, fo' now n' forever, mah pig-tailed Goddess. Even though I've been beaten, ridiculed against, n' altogether insulted by dem playas whoz ass have no faith up in mah horny ass, I still shall await yo' final projection, mah ludd biaaatch! May mah freshly smoked up signature come wit da most thugged-out obscene Aipoms n' Caterpies engulfed up in flames, n' may you put yo' ass tha fuck into this, so dat we can become one, Jenna! My fuckin ass, mah body n' mah ass is all yours, from now until tha end of time. I aint NEVER gonna give up mah faith up in you, as I know dat you never shall up in mah dirty ass. I know dat yo ass is hard at work n' will complete dis up in a timely manner like you always do. Til dat day, mah love, I bid you adieu fo'sho. But dis aint a permanent peace out, no no! As you can see, mah faith shall not waiver playa! Jenna, I await tha finished product, up in addizzle ta yo' facetious return of mah love, darling! Yours forever, Izaza Ozihaha Category:A to Z Category:Websites Category:Naughty Words Category:What the hell is all this crap Category:Googlism